The Bonds of Healing
by HuffleMyPuffSiriusly
Summary: The war is over and the Wizarding world is left with the daunting task of rebuilding and healing. Luna starts to look into ancient magics from near and far to help the world heal after the ravages of war. Along her path she discovers that she has an unlikely bond and attraction to Hagrid and they embark together on a quest to heal the wounds the war left.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of Healing

By: HufflemypuffSiriusly

Disclaimer: The characters and places referenced in this story are not my own but that of J.K Rowling's work Harry Potter. This is an expansion of her work by myself that I receive no monetary compensation for.

Chapter 1

The final battle was won and all was well…at least as well as it could be. Luna had always been on the outside looking in. Yes, she had become friends with Harry and, through extension, Hermione and Ron. She had even grown close to Neville. But she had never really felt like she belonged.

Once again, she felt that isolation; even though people surrounded her. The Wizarding World was grieving and was going to have to rebuild, to try to find their normal again, and to discover the peace that would surely follow in the aftermath of this war. She didn't understand how everyone around her could be so consumed with grief; this was all necessary for the Wizarding world to obtain rebirth. 'A Wizarding renaissance,' she thought to herself. But as she looked around at the sadness written across everyone's faces, she knew that rebirth was a long way off. ' _But how far off?_ ' she wondered.

She saw the light in the darkness, always. She had never understood grief. Sorrow, yes—she'd felt sorrow when her mother had died, and she felt sorrow now. She wasn't a Dementor, after all. But grief was all-consuming. Looking around at her friends; her professors; and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, she saw their faces, contorted in anguish at the sight of their loved ones' lifeless forms. She thought back to the Triwizard Tournament and the sight of Cedric cold and still upon the hard earth. The sound of his father's cries when he realised his boy was dead was a sound she wouldn't soon forget.

However, she couldn't comprehend grief truly. Death was a part of life. Even Voldemort, as close as he'd come to obtaining ultimate power and immortality, had succumbed to the clutches of death. _'This war,'_ she thought, _'should have taught the world this: that all life ends'. Why not celebrate the good and remember with love the lives these people had lived and look upon this as an opportunity for growth and hope for a better future?_

The future. Merlin, Neville had confessed his love for her during the final battle, kissed her even! She'd been beyond shocked, not just because it was her first kiss, but by the declaration of love. 'How?' she had almost asked out loud in that moment. They had grown close, and she cared for him deeply. Thinking back to the battle, she could not deny that when he'd stood up to Voldemort, she'd found his bravery endearing. But he loved her and she really didn't understand how he did because, well, she _didn't_ love him. She didn't know how to feel, but here she sat holding his hand in the remains of the once-Great Hall. Once again, she looked around the hall, and a beautiful thought came to her. Leaning into Neville's side she looked up at him

"Neville…'

He turned to stare into her eyes as she continued, 'it's incredible to think that everyone here will finally be able to see the Thestrals."

Neville's face slackened as he gaped at her. Of all the things going through Neville's mind right now, Thestrals were not one of them. Dumbstruck as he was by what she'd said, he had to admire how she saw the beauty and good in everything. He felt that must be why he loved her…at least he thought he loved her. Having never felt love before, he had no precedent to base his feelings on, he knew he cared very deeply for her and thought maybe this was what love was. So he simply closed his mouth, and nodded in response.

His gaping expression, held for just a moment too long, did not go unnoticed by Luna. She didn't mind. She was used to it by now. Any time she mentioned Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, or any number of other magical creatures the modern day witch or wizard was ignorant to, she received a similar dumbfounded look. People seemed to think she was oblivious to her nickname, _Loony_. No, she was well aware that they all thought she was normally bollocks out of her mind. And it wasn't just her! It was her whole family.

As far back as she could trace, her family tree was thought of as, well, a bit ' _Loony_.' The earliest records she could find of her family talked of a talented Seer. Even though all her visions would come to pass, she was never believed and always thought of as mad. All in her family suffered from a similar fate. Luna, for instance, was not a Seer in the sense of the 'beyond' but in the sense that she could see magic.

She could literally see the magic a person had radiating off them; any magical bonds that they had, she could see the thin strands of magic protruding from them out into the vast expanse of the universe searching for the other person. Whenever she had tried to share her abilities with others, they would always dismiss her gift as 'Oh! You can see auras,' or that she was just a very perceptive person. 'No,' she thought, 'it's better this way.' So she kept it secret. It was safer, easier this way. She shuddered to think of what Voldemort would have done to her if he'd known what powers she possessed.

Luna hated being idle. She couldn't just sit here among the rubble and debris, the dead and wounded, the grief. Just then, she saw Hagrid enter the Great Hall, carrying yet another causality of the battle. 'How hard that must be for him' she thought, as she watched him carefully lower the body upon the stone floor, careful to tuck the white sheet around the victim, almost as though he was tucking them into sleep. She admired his strength. Not his physical strength, his emotional strength. To be able to carry the bodies of people he loved and the bodies of those he felt hatred for, to keep going, doing what needed to be done in the aftermath. It was not fair that he was doing this alone.

'Neville, I think…I think I need to go get some air, walk the grounds for a bit."

Neville looked down at Luna's large silvery eyes pleading with him to not ask to accompany her.

"Okay, yeah. I'll be right here if you need anything..."

She wasn't sure why, but as she stood, she leaned toward him, tilted her head up, and kissed his cheek. She started for Hagrid, who was already on his way back outside. She stepped quickly away from the gathered mourners and out into the sunshine of the new day.

The sun was already high in the sky as she walked into the grounds, but storm clouds were on the horizon. Luna inhaled deeply as she looked around, trying to find where Hagrid had gone. She could still smell the fires that had ravaged the castle on the air mixed with the smell of the coming rain. Stopping for a moment, she took out her wand and turned to the castle.

"Cleansing rains from afar, wash this castle of despair. Bring to us resolution and calm, before the next morning dawns."

With a flick of her wand she sent her incantation into the gathering clouds. She hoped that by trying to imbue the coming rains with cleansing properties, she could help all those grieving inside to feel some semblance of peace. She started walking again. Not sure where Hagrid had disappeared to, she walked aimlessly through the grounds, lost in her thoughts.

Hagrid felt numb. So. Many. Bodies. And he was carrying them all to the castle so they could be laid to rest with dignity. Even the fallen Death Eaters—he would not fall to their level, every being deserved a burial. They may have had families who wished to mourn their loss, and so he gathered up their bodies, bringing them into the Great Hall to await their final resting place. It needed to be done. Yes, eventually the remaining Order members would be out to help search for the dead and wounded, but right now…. right now, they were consumed with grief. So many had fallen. Remus and Tonks had left behind little Teddy.

Hagrid had been fortunate enough to not be the one who'd brought their bodies into the Great Hall. He thought back to when he had retrieved Harry from Godric's Hollow. No, he couldn't be the one to do that again. He was not strong enough for that. Teddy he…he… No! He wouldn't be just like Harry.

Teddy would be _loved,_ by Harry, and by his grandmother, and he would never suffer what Harry had suffered. Hagrid was thankful for that. He knew Teddy would feel an ache in his heart for his parents, just as Harry did, but Teddy would know love in a way that Harry had had to wait eleven years to even begin to know. And Hagrid had thought… he'd thought he had lost Harry. Carrying his body up to the castle… Hagrid really wasn't sure how he'd done that.

 _'Must 'ave bin Imperiused. That's the only explanation,'_ Hagrid thought to himself as he walked through the grounds, searching. He couldn't imagine how he had been strong enough to carry Harry. But then again, he supposed he was meant to have to endure carrying what he'd believed to be the lifeless body of Harry Potter in order to have the strength to push forward when everyone needed him. People were counting on him to bring them their loved ones.

When the Dark Lord had fallen, after the initial shock and excitement, many had fallen to their knees as the weight of their grief had crashed upon them. Those who still stood had begun helping those around them, leading them inside.

For a moment, it had seemed to be mass chaos, friends and family members were running around the castle, frantically searching for their loved ones. Professor McGonagall had quickly taken up her post as Headmistress and had begun barking orders to those who were still in control of themselves. There had not been many. Professor McGonagall had swiftly led the majority of the group to search the castle, but Hagrid had been tasked with searching the grounds and the Forbidden Forest.

Always alone. All his life, he'd been on the outside looking in at those around him. Sure he had those he was close to. Or he had. Those numbers were much smaller, now. He still had Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they were young and bound to be starting their own families soon, now that the battle was over and won. They would have little time for him, then. And then he had his fellow Order members and professors, but he'd never truly fit in with them, either. He knew Professor McGonagall frequently thought he was a bloody idiot. He wasn't… he just…he couldn't articulate words well.

Growing up in the Forest of Dean in the West Country of England, he'd had a bit of an, er—accent, to say the least. Sheltered by his father because of his status as a 'half-breed' in the Wizarding world and living in the Forest with his father and mother for the first three years of his life, Hagrid hadn't had much interaction with the outside world. After his mother had left, he and his father had begun to venture out more to the nearby village.

No matter how big Rubeus Hagrid had been, he'd still been only a three-year-old, after all, and he could hardly just go traipsing around the countryside alone. All the same, socialising and communicating were not a part of his day-to-day life, in this early stage. But, he was not, overall, a dumb person. His father had done well enough by him. And though he'd been all too soon orphaned, and then expelled, he'd had Dumbledore watching over him and guiding him, and that, he'd thought, had some merit.

He turned to look out over the Black Lake. The Giant Squid could be seen in the distance lazily splashing around. Hagrid sighed; these next few months are going to be hard on the world. Magical Britain had no Minister for Magic, half the Ministry was dead, corrupt, or on the run and Hogwarts…He turned back to look at the school he was so proud of. Smoke still billowed from the various towers and though it could not be seen from where he stood, he knew the damage to the interior of the castle was extensive.

Hagrid rubbed his hands up and down his face, his fingers lingering at his black eyes to rub the sleep away from them. Turning back towards the Black Lake, Hagrid thought maybe it was about time he took a break from his work. After all, he had lost loved ones and friends, too, yet had not had a chance to sit and process all that had happened.

Hot, tired, and dirty, Hagrid began removing his moleskin vest and shirt as he approached the lake, opting for a quick dip in the shallows. Leaning over to undo his shoes, he could smell the wet grass beneath his feet. There was nothing better than the smell of nature, he thought, inhaling deeply, letting them calm and mesmerise him. As he removed the first shoe, Hagrid detected another smell.

It was familiar, but not. Unable to quite place the scent as he continued undoing the laces on his boots. It was peaceful, transcendent, almost with a floral undertone, but he was unable to tell which flower or herb it might be. He had finished removing his shoes, but was stuck kneeling on the ground; shirt, vest, and shoes cast aside, as he breathed in the aromas that were currently enveloping him. He closed his eyes to concentrate more on the smell. He thought it was getting stronger—he could detect specific aromas now; lemongrass and hawthorn, but he still couldn't make out the last note. Feeling drawn to it, to the tranquility of it, he rose from the earth, eyes still closed, and began to walk.

Luna had been wandering the castle grounds for some time now. She had given up on finding Hagrid at this point, figuring that he had retreated into the Forbidden Forest to search for the fallen among the trees. So instead, she did exactly what she'd told Neville she would do: she walked around in the fresh air, trying to clear her mind and think. Luna inhaled the warm May air and let out a long exhale, clearing her mind.

She had always loved being in such a magical place. The castle itself glowed with a blue hue, it's magical signature signifying the grand building's steadfastness, wisdom, and loyalty. The Black Lake, to her, was not very black. The various magical creatures dwelling beneath its mirrored surface all had their own magical glow so that the Black Lake looked like the Aurora Borealis with streaks of dancing light glimmering beneath the surface.

She often pitied those who were not able to see the world through her eyes, for it was so beautiful. Seeing a dancing light of some magical creature unseen to most would often distract her during conversations. She was aware that this habit of hers contributed to her friends and professors thinking of her as a bit of a daydreamer and quite dotty. But oh, the beauty of the world she lived in. She would happily be considered eccentric if it meant she could continue living among the lights of magic.

Standing there on the shores of the Black Lake, her feet buried in the mud, she watched as the lights beneath the surface danced a beautiful ballet. Wiggling her feet free of the mud, she continued to walk around the lake, before deciding it was probably time for her to return to the castle. Lost in thought, she began making her way back up to the school. As she walked, she kept her gaze down, thinking that she should put the lights to music and just how enchantingly haunting that would be.

She caught a scent on the wind. It was robust and earthy—grounded, she decided. With hints of sage and cedar, the smell gave her comfort. She closed her eyes, and breathed in as deeply as she could, trying to take in as much of the smell as possible. She could smell the rain coming, the damp forest, and the lake behind her. The scent that had caught her attention was getting stronger, and now she could make out more of it. She continued to walk blindly, letting let her nose lead the way. _Sage, cedar and…something malty, mead maybe_ , she thought as she continued to walk. ' _No'_ she said aloud to herself, _'a good strong tea, perhaps.'_ Whatever the smell was, it was both hardy and calming at the same time.

Luna smiled at the smell, still lost in the pleasantness of the odour when, eyes still closed, she walked directly into something. Her eyes shot open as she began to stumble back. Her gaze focused quickly on the large figure standing before her, her eyes not quite focusing in the daylight. She tripped over her feet, and the arm of the person in front of her darted out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her upright, allowing her to steady herself as she regained her center. Standing before her was a bare-chested Hagrid. Heat filled her cheeks; she had never seen her professor partially clothed before, or any man, for that matter. Hagrid seemed to realise her train of thought, as a blush quickly rose to his cheeks, as well.

"Er—sorry Luna. I, er, I didn't see ya there," Hagrid said quickly, as he removed his arm from around Luna's waist.

"No no, the fault is all mine." Luna said, brushing her blonde hair away from her face. "I was walking with my eyes closed and must have walked right into a swarm of Wrackspurts. They make your mind go all fuzzy, you know."

"Wrackspurts? What er those?" Hagrid asked, eagerly. Magical creatures excited him more than anything.

Luna was taken aback by his interest. It was probably the first time she had mentioned one of these creatures and not had the other person react with annoyance or disbelief. It was a breath of fresh air she hadn't realised she'd needed; to not be regarded as crazy by someone who was not a member of her family.

"Well…" she began, hesitantly. She did not want him to wind up thinking she was crazy, too. "They are invisible to most. It is unsure if it is because of their small size or if they are actually invisible creatures, but there are special glasses you can wear that can help you to see them, though…most people just laugh at them." She added the last part in quickly, remembering the time in fifth-year when she had sported the Spectrespecs. "They travel in swarms and can invade your mind, causing your brain to go fuzzy, and can make you forget things like, well, to open your eyes while walking," she said with a chuckle. Hagrid smiled, looking naturally interested in what she was saying.

Eyes alighting at the prospect of encountering a new creature he had never seen before, Hagrid addressed luna with curiosity and excitement. "Interesting. I'd like to try 'em glasses. Next time you got em, bring em down, will ya?"

Luna was utterly shocked. Never once had anyone showed this much interest. Harry would be the next closest. Having not grown up in the magical world, he was more willing to accept that there were creatures that existed that he did not yet know about. But he had never expressed such an interest in learning more. Luna nodded her head at Hagrid, too shocked at his curiosity to speak when he finally broke the silence between them.

"So…what brings ya out o' the castle?"

"Oh, well actually," Luna said as she cast her gaze to the ground, "I was looking for you. I thought maybe you might like some company. I've been watching you bringing in the wounded and the—the dead, and I thought it wasn't fair for you to have to do that alone."

It was Hagrid's turn to be shocked, now. No one ever really thought about him, and if they did, it was as an afterthought. Hell, no one even realised he had been captured during the battle until he'd walked up bound in ropes, carrying Harry's body.

Luna's gaze returned upward from the ground as she waited for him to say something.

Her silvery grey eyes seemed almost translucent. He smiled down at her, patting her on the shoulder gently. "Tha' be lovely, Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds of Healing

By: HufflemypuffSiriusly

Disclaimer: The characters and places referenced in this story are not my own but that of J.K Rowling's work Harry Potter. This is an expansion of her work by myself that I receive no monetary compensation for.

Chapter 2

In the wake of the Battle, the Order of the Phoenix knew they had to act quickly. Within hours of Voldemort's death, the members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as some members of Dumbledore's Army had all met in the Headmaster's Office for a quick meeting post final battle. Professor McGonagall was appointed acting Head Mistress by those present and Kingsley would set off with a select few members and volunteers to take back the Ministry at which point he would reign as acting Minister until a proper election could be organized but for no more than 6 years.

The Ministry had been completely and utterly infiltrated by the Death Eaters. Though Voldemort was now gone and many of his supporters on the run, more still were hiding in plain sight within the government. Kingsley, along with a small army of others, apparated to the Ministry to begin weeding out those loyal to Voldemort.

The ministry was in Shambles when they arrived. By the time of the Battle most half blood and muggle born employees had been terminated or arrested. This left many vacancies that had been filled by hand picked pure blood supremacists and Voldemort sympathizers. At the news of the Dark Lord's death, a fight broke out in the Ministry. Voldemort may have been defeated but the war was not yet won. Kingsley Floo'd to the Ministry followed by several others including Ron. Harry and Hermione stayed behind. For the moment, they were tired of fighting. Ron however, was filled with rage.

The group debated on if the school should close or not. Many Professors and Order members felt that the school should be closed for reconstruction immediately. Hermione looked at Harry. She immediately thought of all the summers he had wished he could have stayed at school. Then she thought of Tom. would things have turned out different if he could have stayed at Hogwarts? Harry was looking at his shoes and knew he was thinking of Teddy and wondering how many other orphans like him there were now. How many of them were students?

Hermione then thought of all the wounded and dead. St. Mungo's had been partially destroyed! It didn't have space for all these victims. So many had nowhere to go now. Looking back to Headmistress McGonagall, Hermione cleared her throat and rose her hand to ask a question for the first time in a long time.

" Headmistress McGonagall, could we not, under the circumstances, allow the school to remain open for the duration?" Headmistress McGonagall inclined her head forward indicating for Hermione to elaborate. Suddenly realizing that by suggesting the school stay open, the professors would have to stay on as well to look after students thereby not being able to return to their own families, Hermione chastised herself. 'How insensitive am I!'

"It's just that, with so many wounded and needing to be treated here, their families are going to want to stay close by. And there now maybe many students who, well, to be frank, no longer have families to go home too. I would be one of them." Hermione took a deep breath. She had not revealed to most what had become of her parents. "I obliviated my parents memory of only me in such a way that they can not be retrieved. I- I had to keep them safe." Harry moved to her side, wrapping a arm around her shoulders as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"I will not force any staff members who wish to return to their families to stay." Headmistress McGonagall said while looking above her spectacles. "But any who will stay on with me I welcome you to stay. For those of you who will be returning home, you will unfortunately not be having as long of a holiday as you are accustomed because your presence will be needed throughout the summer for the reconstruction efforts. During these periods, you are free to bring your families her with you."

For the first time ever in the school's history, the school would be open to students and family over the summer holiday while reconstruction was underway.

The search for the fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts and within the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest took many days to complete. Acting Headmistress McGonagall stayed behind at the school to oversee the recovery efforts and only once many days had passed without finding any more bodies, did she finally call off the search. Of the bodies found, there were an abundance of the departed were left unclaimed. These were the bodies of Voldemort's followers. Some of them were know but others, were completely unknown to any of the side of good. Random servants, both man and creature, that the Dark Lord had had his Death Eaters recruit to join his cause during his time abroad.

At the insistence of Harry, every attempt was made to identify all of the victims of the battle. Remembering that Ollivander had once told him that he 'remembered every wand he ever sold' Harry had him brought to the castle to try and identify people based off their wands. But even still, many were left unknown.

The overwhelming majority of volunteers helping with the recovery efforts were of the opinion that those particular corpses should just be incinerated; all evidence of their existence erased. When Ron had returned from the Ministry with Kingsley, he had been very vocal about this having just lost his brother. However, this concept did not sit well with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Hagrid. They were people too, no matter what choices and mistakes they made, they deserved to have a final resting place.

The four of them went to Headmistress McGonagall and upon Harry's suggestion, it was decided that a cemetery would be erected on the grounds of Hogwarts. Here, the bodies of all the unknown and unclaimed bodies would be buried along with anyone else who wished to have their family buried there. Professor McGonagall having always admired Harry's heart asked that he, Hagrid, Luna and Hermione help with the plans and construction of the Cemetery.

Kingsley and Ron had returned the previous evening, having successfully reclaimed the Ministry. It was agreed by all parties that due to the devastating conditions of wizarding britain's government at this time, it was going to take time to get it reorganized and restructured. In the meantime, the community needed to know that things were still moving forward. Something that would provide them with a sense of normalcy and security.

Since the School would be remaining open, anyone staying at the castle would need to help in the rebuilding efforts. It made logical sense that the school reopen for classes as soon as possible. The remainder of the year was lost as well as the many students who, due to the war missed the last year of their education. It was decided that getting the children back to school was a top priority.

Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled that the school would be reopening hopefully, the next spring, and true to form dove head first into helping organize the reconstructing and fundraising efforts. Harry and Ron were concerned for Hermione. They knew that she would throw herself into this project never giving herself the time to grieve for the ones they lost and feared that ultimately she would break down but, neither of them had the heart to tell her to slow down, to take this distraction away from her. They understood, they too felt the heavy pains of grief on their souls and so agreed to assist Professor McGonagall and dove head first into the abyss.

"Attention please!" McGonagall said as she rose from the long table at the front of the Great Hall. She sat in the golden owl topped chair that was once Dumbledore's. The great Hall had been somewhat cleared of debris so that the space could be used as a meeting place for all those who wanted to aid in the restoration process. The long wooden house tables were back in place to provide seating for everyone but no house colors hung, no banners of Hogwarts. The great hall was void of its personality. Stonewalls and stone floors with an un-enchanted ceiling, it felt as if, Luna thought, that the great hall had died along with the others.

"Attention PLEASE!" McGonagall said loud and stern causing everyone to finally begin to settle down.

"Thank you. Now, I know all of us have lost people in these last few years and many have been lost just recently but it is in this loss we must take strength and persevere. Mr. Potter has suggested, and we all have agreed to erect a cemetery for the ones we have loss here at Hogwarts." The newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts spoke to her audience with sad eyes but she held herself up with strength that radiated from her to all in the room.

"There are many facets to this undertaking that we believe, all asked here today, will be able to aid us in this endeavor, to make it as courteous and an impeccable homage to ALL who were loss in this tragedy." Many who had disagreed with the idea of creating a resting place for all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Luna noticed that Ron, in particular, looked rather shameful at the final comment made by Headmistress McGonagall having been one of the most adamant about not allowing the remains of the death eaters to be buried with the others. When, upon his arrival back from the 2nd battle at the Ministry, learned of the problem with the unclaimed bodies. He had made his opinions on the subject clear to all, it caused a very explosive argument between him and Hermione.

Ron letting his temper and grief get the better of him, spouted off numerous hate filled remarks on how the Death Eaters do not deserve to be treated as equals, they are lesser because they were evil and should be cast into the lake for the squid to eat or given to the spiders to feast on. Well Hermione, a pentacle for human and creature equality, Luna thought her head might pop off when she heard Ron say these things.

Luna chuckled that even Mrs. Weasley cowered slighting at the volume and shrillness of Hermione's voice while she was yelling at Ronald. Luna thought back to the Howler Luna had heard from Ron's mother in her first year. But with one look at the couple, Luna was sure they had not yet bridged this difference and it was creating a tremendous strain on their bond. Ron was not handling grief well.

"Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, I would like you both to assist me in the organization and planning of this project. You were two of the most diligent students I had and feel with your help we could finish this project within 2 months." Ginny sat up proudly at the compliment, always so sure and confident in herself while Hermione who, was the brightest witch of her age, help Harry defeat Voldemort, and was the reason Harry and Ron survived on the run for so long, still shy and blushed at McGonagall's words mumbling a humble thank you.

" Once I have finished assigning everyone their tasks, you may choose any of the remaining volunteers to join your team. Mr. Potter, I know you are not going to be comfortable with this but as this is your idea, you need to be the face of this project. This will involve meeting with the Daily Profit and Luna, if your father is up to it during his…time at home, have some articles printed in the Quibbler."

After the battle of Hogwarts, Mr. Lovegood was brought up on charges for attempting to turn Harry Potter over to Lord Voldemort in exchange for Luna. Harry had requested that he not be sent to Azkaban. Though Dementor's no longer guarded it, it was still a terrible place and Harry understood Mr. Lovegood's motives for calling the Death Eaters to his home. Harry spoke on Mr. Lovegoods behalf and suggested to Kingsley that he be placed under 'house arrest'-an apparent muggle term for being imprisoned but with in your own home. Luna did not quite understand how that was a punishment but she was not going to argue with it.

"Ms. Lovegood, with your…creative and unique personality and vision, we thought you might be an excellent choice to design the cemetery and work with Professor Hagrid on selecting a location. We will need the design concepts as soon as next week if we hope to have this completed within the next couple of months."

Luna's eyes sparkled at the request and stole a glance at Hagrid to see that he appeared to be delighted as well to be working with her. She smiled even wider when she caught him mimicking her actions and stealing a glance at her. They had had a very lovely chat while walking along the Black Lake and she knew the spark of friendship was there.

"I'd be delighted to help with that Headmistress. I'm sure Professor Hagrid and I will be able to come up with something wonderful." Luna's obvious enchantment with the task given to her was off setting to many in attendance who still wore their wretchedness on their faces. Molly and Arthur Weasley were quite possibly the most forlorn looking of everyone seated in the Great Hall today.

Days earlier while the search had been underway and the idea of a graveyard and just surfaced, they elected to have their Son, Fred, buried on the Hogwarts grounds. He had loved his school with such vigor and the memories he helped create there with his brother were sure to become school legends. Harry had offered to pay to have him buried elsewhere since, when Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Weasley lost his job due to being a 'blood traitor' and thus lost their sole source of income for their family.

In the end however, the Wesley's (apart from Ron who did not feel that his brother should be buried along with Death Eaters) decided that being buried at Hogwarts was the best choice for their beloved son. They didn't understand Luna's enthusiasm at being given the job of designing their sons and the others final resting place but nonetheless when Luna looked at them and smiled a small smile they forced a sad smile back.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure Fred will help inspire me to create something he and you will love." At that she turned towards where George was sitting with Angelina. "George, if you wouldn't mind helping Professor Hagrid and I, as long as that is okay with you Headmistress, I am sure we can craft an ethereal resting place for your brother. Your twin connection is still intact, bonds like yours can not be severed and, I would very much like both you and Fred's sentiments on where and how he would like to be laid to rest."

The room was silent. Not a person spoke, Luna really was not sure if anyone even was breathing after she spoke. George had tears brimming in his eyes. Everyone here just assumed she was trying to be comforting to George, telling him that he still had the twin bond to his brother, but she new it was there. She could see it. It was not as strong as it once was but it was there. His brother was still with him and he deserved to know that.

George stood up from the table and walked over to where Luna was sitting. Staring at her for a moment, still not a sound had been uttered by any in attendance, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around a slightly shocked Luna and began weeping openly into her shoulder.

"Thank you Luna" George said between his sobs. Soon the entire Weasley family was in tears and gathered around Luna and George as they held their embrace. After a few moments, when George's tears had finally subsided, he pulled away from Luna and looked into her wide grey eyes and smiled. Not a sad smile as his parents had given her earlier, but a real smile that was full of love.

"Thank you Luna for what you said. I-I don't know if what you say is true but…. I'm going to choose to believe it is if-if it means I still have Freddy with me. Maybe we can still perform a little mischief together." He gave Luna a little wink as he held out his hand to shake her hand. A little bit of George's troublemaking sparkle returned to his eyes and Luna knew at least George was on his way to healing.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly as Headmistress McGonagall assigned tasks to most in the group. Once the project managers had been assigned, the conundrum of whom to ask to join each group had to be tackled. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all had their own Jobs, so beyond George, Luna had no idea who she should ask to help her with this undertaking. Luckily, Neville made it easy for her, suggesting that he and Professor Sprout be added to her team because of their knowledge of herbology.

Luna was thrilled at this suggestion as they would be able to help her and Hagrid choose which magical and non-magical plants to use for landscaping. She may have been very knowledgeable on uncommon magical creatures and some obscure plants like Dirigible Plums, but the vast majority of herbology was lost on her. The five of them congregated around Hagrid and Luna as all the other assemblages began to group around their respective team captains.

As everyone in the large hall began discussing their ideas Luna, the noise in the hall began to grow louder and louder. Echoing off the stone walls, Luna was finding it hard to think and suggested that Hagrid take them around the school grounds to scope out potential sites.

It was a warm summer day and the sun was high in the sky with a light breeze coming off the black lake. Luna loved to be outside. It was freeing being out in the open air. Feeling the breeze on your face. Not to mention Hogwarts was such a magical place that the she could see the castles magical signature radiating out across the sky like the Aurora Borealis. It was breathtaking. Luna was so lost in her thoughts that she had hardly registered that Hagrid had started talking.

"So, Luna…what er' you thinkin of? Suppose it ought to be large eh?"

"I'm sorry Hagrid…I didn't catch that. Got lost in the beauty of the castle grounds."

"Oh well yes, was jus' sayin tha' I suppose this grave yard will need to be pretty large…ya know…to hold eryone." Luna looked back towards the castle thinking

of the vast number of people they would have to accommodate for. Not to mention any witch or wizard who would wish to be buried there in later years.

"yes Hagrid, I believe you are correct. There are an awful lot of people who are in need of a resting place. Where might you suggest we start then?" Hagrid looked out over the grounds. They were heading out towards his hut and the Forbidden Forest. The owlery and Quidditch pitch were to their right and, a part from the very front of the school, that was the only area large enough for what they needed.

"Well there are only two places I can think o' an' I don't reckon Headmistress McGonagall would be any to pleased if we pu'it up by the front there. So I guess it be ore' by the Quidditch pitch. Tha' be okay with you George?" George had not said anything the whole time that they had been walking that the grounds. At sound of his name though, he looked up from his feet thinking for a moment on what Hagrid had said.

"Well, I think ole Freddy would have preferred to be planted under the Whomping Willow so if anyone came to mess with his grave…" Everyone present gave an eyebrow wiggling George an eye roll and even a snort from Professor Sprout as he continued on " He could get a couple punches in. But ya, near the pitch I think would suit him nicely."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds of Healing

By: HufflemypuffSiriusly

Disclaimer: The characters and places referenced in this story are not my own but that of J.K Rowling's work Harry Potter. This is an expansion of her work by myself that I receive no monetary compensation for.

Chapter 3

It was a stormy summer so far at Hogwarts and the rain and winds had taken its toll on the progress of the graveyard. Luna and Hagrid sat inside his cottage, discussing the plans for the cemetery as the rain pelted the windows. So far, the team had decided to erect a mausoleum for members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army.

The idea of the Mausoleum came about because Ron and some others were still upset that all would be buried alongside each other. Everyone understood their reasoning, most of them agreed. This was just the right thing to do. In the end, it was Neville who came up with the compromise. The death eaters would be buried, the heroes would be housed.

"Professor I-"

"Luna, told ya b'fore. Yer can just call me Hagrid. Yer me friend, me friends call me Hagrid"

"thank you Hagrid. I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you the respect i feel you deserve" Luna smiled at Hagrid as she took a sip of tea.

"I'm just having some difficulty coming up with a design large enough to hold everyone! There are-there are just so many people that we need to have space for!"

"er- what 'bout that charm thing 'mionie used on her purse?" asked Hagrid remembering Hermione's undetectable extension charm that was placed on her purse.

"What pur- OHHHHHHH!" Luna exclaimed as her eyes lit up with dancing lights as the thunderstorm roared outside lighting up the night sky. Hagrid loved thunderstorms. They made him feel small.

Luna began to mutter. Her wispy voice bearly a flutter on the air as she talked to her self. She grabbed her fringed and beaded bag and began rummaging through its contents.

"I know it's in here!" she huffed, finally auditable. Hagrid watched on in silence as she pulled out all sorts of random...unique objects from her purse. When finally all the contents seemed to have been pulled out, she tipped the bag upside down and out fell a plan looking notepad.

As she quickly began sketching and jotting down notes Hagrid couldn't help but stare at her note book. Everything about Luna was extraordinary. But here she was with an ordinary black note pad. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"Luna."

"hmmmm?" she responded as she continued to sketch

"yer notepad...couldn't help notice that it's er- so….normal" Hagrid asked hoping she wouldn't take offense to his question.

"what?" Luna paused looking at her notepad and all her things laying on the table. She had never really given it much thought before, but he was right. Everything else she had pulled out of her bag reflected her personality except her notepad.

" was jus wonderin why yah chose a plain notepad when everything else is so uhh- unique? just stuck out that's all, don't mean anything offensive by it."

"oh of course not Hagrid!" she said with a chuckle. "Honestly i had never put much thought into it before. I'm not sure why i choose such plain notepads. But now that you mention it, it doesn't really suit me does it?"

"definitely not" Hagrid said with a smile. Luna and Hagrid spent the rest of the stormy afternoon drafting plans for the cemetery. They were due to meet the rest of the team and Headmistress McGonagall the next day to finalize the plans. By the time the moon rose high in the sky and the storm passed Luna and Hagrid had come up with a design that Luna felt even the Hogwarts founders would be in awe of.

Luna awoke the next morning to a fresh sky having just poured its tears upon them the whole night before. The summer winds whistled against her dorm window in Ravenclaw tower. Her thick dark blue velvet curtains with gold inlay stitching gave her four poster bed a regal appearance. As she pulled back the curtains, the light from the morning sun shone bright through the lancet windows. Stretching her arms high above her head, the sleeves of her night dress slid down her arm, cascading into a billowing pile of sheer fabric around her shoulders.

Unlike the other girls she knew who all wore pajama pants or shorts and either a boyfriend's shirt or a tank top of their own , Luna enjoyed wearing long flowing night dresses. Her mother was found of them and she could clearly envision her mother gliding around the house in the early mornings, dancing around as she flourished her wand making the breakfast dishes dance along with her as she set the table. Her mother was a light in the world and

Many of her dorm mates would taunt her, asking who she was getting so dressed up for over the years. She would merely smile at them while she continued on with her routine. It wasn't that she didn't want her roommates to know why she really wore these delicate nightdresses, it was more that it was a special reason only meant for her and they didn't need to know, least of all they try to ruin it. She was an optimist, but she wasn't a fool and knew girls could be very mean. This small connection to her mother she did not want tainted.

The summer was well underway and today was the day that Luna and her committee were to meet with Headmistress McGonagall. She was proud of the work that they had done so far and the design that she created with Hagrid's help but she couldn't help the feelings of butterflies fluttering around inside her. Most of the students and others who had remained in the castle had chosen to occupy empty classrooms with their families and friends. This left Luna alone in the Ravenclaw girls dorm this morning and she was grateful as she began getting her self together for the day ahead.

An hour later after she was showered and dressed, her still damp hair hanging at her back she finally made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The house tables had been replaced with numerous smaller tables for families and friends to gather around rather than 4 long tables. Many of the larger groups had pushed tables together, like the one at which Luna navigated too.

She appeared to be the last of her group to join the breakfast rush this morning. Everyone around her was talking animatedly about this that and the other, briefly taking notice that Luna had joined them at Neville's side. She listened intently to everything going on around her. It was a happy distraction. Her mind was swimming with her ideas and plans and the deadline looming over them. The idle gossip helped ease her mind.

Neville slightly startled her when he grabbed her hand. She had been lost in the conversations around her and had not noticed Neville fidgeting while he wrangled with if he should hold her hand or not. Finally after telling himself about a million times 'you chopped the head off a bloody snake! You can hold a girl's hand Neville' he finally reached across her lap and grasped her hand in his. She had jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion into her bubble and looked with her big eyes at whose hand this belonged to. As her eyes connected with the kind brown eyes of Neville, she relaxed in his hand and gave him a smile.

She surely did not know how she felt about Neville but she did know that he brought her comfort. He was a kind and honest boy and she rather liked having someone care about her. He was handsome and compassionate and loyal. 'He would have made a wonderful hufflepuff' Luna thought to herself as she rested his head on his shoulder. 'if it wasn't for being so brave.' she couldn't help but smile a little at this thought.

Neville had been so brave over the years that she had known him. And she had heard about how, in his first year, even though he was bullied relentlessly, he stood up to his own house mates and friends. Neville was a true Gryffindor with that brave heart of his and his courage to do the right thing Luna supposed he wouldn't make a very good Hufflepuff after all.

They had been a couple for a couple weeks now but, with everything going on they really had not interacted much. Especially on a one on one level. Luna supposed it was about time they went out on a date. Since their meeting with McGonagall was immediately following breakfast, Luna knew she wasn't going to have a chance to ask him later. It was now or never.

"Neville, love." Luna said, capturing his attention as well as a few of the people sitting around them including George Weasley who was now listening intensely.

"Yes?" Neville asked as a slight blush rose to his face upon realizing that some of their table companions had halted their conversations in order to eve's drop in on theirs.

"After our meeting today with the Headmistress, would you care to join me for a trip down to Hogsmeade? I just realized we have not had our first date yet! Seems such a shame don't you think?"

"Uh-uh ummm…" Neville stammered as all voices around him ceased and all eyes were on the couple. "Sure Luna, that would be er-great."

Neville was slightly embarrassed for not having thought to ask her out on a date yet. Almost as soon as the conversation between he and Luna finished, everyone around them continued on with their respective conversations. Leaving Neville, holding Luna's hand and marvelling at the fact that honestly the thought had never crossed his mind to ask her on a date.

They essentially lived together after all. And it was school! Where do you go on a date in school?! It's not like before the war they would have been allowed down to Hogsmeade. But it's summer and things are a bit peculiar right now he supposed. Once he rationalized why he had not been the first to ask the other out on a date, his nerves for the actual date began to set in. Luna was one of the most amazing people he knew and by far the kindest. He would go so far at to describe her as the kindest person he ever knew.

He felt she would have made a wonderful Hufflepuff. So kind, so caring, even about creatures everyone around her did not believe existed. And she was Honest. To the point it was usually uncomfortable. But that was one of the things that everyone loved about Luna. She would tell you the blunt truth of the matter and her honest opinion but in the absolute nicest way as possible. Even if it was bad news, she would always find a silver lining. The Light in the Darkness. Always.

But...she was Luna. and Luna was unlike any person he had ever met. She was the definition of individuality. She played off people's insults with wit beyond measure, she embodied creativity. Neville decided she perfect in the house she was sorted. After all, the Sorting Hat knew just what it was doing when it gave him that sword. Right?

At around 8:45, everyone heading to the meeting got up from their table and started to head to the Headmistresses office. McGonagall was not known to be a patient women and everyone was anxious to get things underway. Luna, Hagrid, Neville, Professor Sprout, Angalina and George ascended the spiral staircase encased in stone. Luna could tell as she glanced around the space, that Headmistress McGonagall had started to make herself at home in her new office.

It was still a very warm and homey room just, as it had been with Professor Dumbledore. However, McGonagall, though she would never admit it, throughly enjoyed being in her animagus form. Her office had shelves all over the walls along with the portraits of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts. Luna could just picture Headmistress McGonagall in her Cat form prowling her office along the shelves.

The office was decorated with hiding holes, scratch posts, books, comfortable chairs any cat would love to sink their claws into, and a basket full of cat toys in the corner. A thick soft deep red rug covered the cold stone floor of the office. The curtains on the windows were a sheer material enchanted to allow the proper amount of sunlight into the room depending on the occasion. They had small gold flowers stitched into them which really helped give the office a more feminine feel but NOTHING compared to the pink horror of Umbridge's office.

Even though the primary colors of her office were an homage to her Gryffindor roots, she had elements of all of the houses in her office. It gave the office and position a sense of unity. All the books were charmed to appear bound in dark blue leather with gold script to represent Ravenclaw. The scratch posts spaced along the walls of her office were enchanted to look like trees and the lights shown yellow to give the room a warm glow and earthy feel, symbolizing Hufflepuff.

As Luna looked around the office waiting for the meeting to start, she found the ode to Slytherin. At Harry's insistence, Professor Snape's portrait hung in McGonagall's office. But it was not his portrait that represented Slytherin but lone dark velvet green chair with silver footings. Etched into the footings were the image of serpents, slithering up the and around to form the the chair's structure.

Beside it sat a small silver table with a candle contained within an elegant embossed holder. The chair was positioned just so, so that, when occupied, the person would be facing Proffessor Snape, as though to have a conversation with him. Luna had never realized that Professor McGonagall had cared for her college so much. It was clear to her though now, despite the house rivalries and conflicting teaching theories, they had been friends.

Headmistress McGonagall entered her office at exactly 9 am, her usually stern face in place as she briskly approached her desk and sat behind it. Summoning extra chairs, for no one dared sit in the dark green chair, everyone in the group took their seats and the meeting commenced.

"Good morning everyone. I trust you all had your fill at breakfast?" McGonagall began. All in attendance murmured a mixture of 'good mornings' and 'yes Headmistress'. Clearly disappointed in the groups lack of enthusiasm, she summund 6 normal sized tea cups and one very large cup for Hagrid. With another flick of her wrist, the large steaming pot of strong tea appeared before them, dispensing tea into each cup.

As the cups made their magical way around the room followed closely behind by a floating tea tray, McGonagall tried again. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning the group replied back in unison after having inhaled the deep aromas of the tea and had had a chance to allow the hot brew to work its caffeinated magic within their bodies. McGonagall was not about to conduct a meeting without everyone being alert and attentive. This was far too important of a job.

"Well done. Now that we all have our bellies full and some tea in hand, Luna would you please start my dear. Where are you at on the design plans?" the headmistress asked.

"Ive actually completed them as of last night Headmistress. Pending your approval of course. We will however need Hermionie to accomplish the designs." Luna said with her usually airy quality. Her large bright eyes alight and George could sense some mischief behind them. He couldn't wait to hear why they were going to need Hermione.

"And why Ms. Lovegood, will we require Ms. Granger. Certainly the 3 professors in this office are more than capable of performing any magic required." McGonagall said through pierced lips. Anything involving either Harry, Ron, or Hermione usually left her with a headache and a need for firewhiskey. Hagrid on the other hand was feeling mighty proud that McGonagall had included him in her list of capable professors.

"Well...you see Professor. This place is not just for those who died in the battle. It will be for those souls yet to depart from this life who wish to be buried here. It will need to be able to expand to accommodate everyone over the years." Luna paused to watch what appeared to be nothing to everyone else in the room but to Luna was a visual display of their magical cores reaching out into the space surrounding them creating a kaleidoscope effect in the room to Luna.

"I am following please continue." McGonagall stated as Luna's pause continued on a bit longer than she had intended.

"I apologize Headmistress, I got distracted. Where was I? Oh yes. It was Professor Hagrid here actually gave me the idea. He reminded me of Hermione's purse and that is why we need her, Headmistress. We need Hermionie to place an undetectable extension charm on the mausoleum." Luna's eyes were bulging from excitement. She knew this was the way it needed to be done.

"Ms. Lovegood, you surely are aware that undetectable extension charms are strictly regulated and illegal. I am unsure of what Ms. Grangers purse has to do with any of this, and no please do not tell me, let me savor my ignorance for now, but I can not possibly perform an illegal charm on a school building." McGonagall said exasperated. She was starting to grow concerned that this all was going to crumble. They needed to get the bodies out of the school. They currently had them under a salutem spell to keep the bodies preserved until they could be buried but this spell had to be reapplied frequently.

"Exactly Headmistress." Luna said with a smile. "You can not perform such a spell because of your position and duty to carry out the laws. However, Hermione is a war hero, best friend of the chosen one, the boy who lived twice. She has already produced the charm and so already guilty of the crime and been excused for it. This graveyard and entire project is being done as a result of Harry's request and this is a loophole in which we can climb through to accomplish this project." Luna sat tall in triumph as she recognized the light bulbs click on in everyone's heads at what she was suggesting.

"Use Harry and Hermione's celebrity status to skirt around the Wizarding communities laws to suit our own needs….how very….slytherin of you..Ms. Lovegood." Professor Snape's portrait, startling everyone in the room except Luna.

"Precisely Professor. And thank you for the compliment." Luna said as she bowed her head slightly towards her former professors portrait as he inclined his own head towards her.

George was the first to speak following the...interesting...exchange between Luna and Snape. "Bloody brilliant Luna! Breaking the rules and getting away with it! Its perfect for ol Freddy Boy!"

The rest of the meeting was spent bent over drafting papers as Luna and the rest of the group worked out all the details of the entire cemetery. She had created the basic floor plan and site plan but they as a team of friends, filled in the details. They had only intended the meeting to last a couple of hours at most. But as the dove into the particulars the became consumed. It was as if they were pouring their own souls into this place. As luna watched them work together as a team, she saw each person's magic blend in with the others around it. They were becoming one, united in this project and what they were creating was something purely magical and created with the purist magic of all: Love.


End file.
